


Lying Naked

by Estirose



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gai never thought he'd lose his virginity to his team, and he's not comfortable with the fact. Deals with dubcon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying Naked

**Author's Note:**

> This happens after sex, so it's not explicit, but it includes some implied naked pirates. There's also a tiny bit of internalized homophobia.

Gai never really thought his first time would be the way it was. He always assumed it would be with a girl in the traditional way, though he was only vaguely aware of how it would be done. But even as he refused to crack one eye open to have his senses tell him that it hadn't quite happened that way, he knew that the memories of the night before were stubbornly reminding him that he had lost his virginity in a way he'd never thought of. 

When he'd been invited to spend the night in bed with the rest of the team, Gai had expected it would be just that - the team liked to nap together just as much as it liked to fight together, and it wasn't like it bothered him that much. It was just sharing the bed, wasn't it?

Except this time, he'd arrived to find everybody shedding their clothes and hauling each other into bed. Okay, it hadn't quite happened that way, but he'd been ready to quickly leave the room when Ahim had pulled him away from the door, giving him a deep kiss. He remembered flailing, and squeaking something incoherent out before he was being hauled towards Marvelous' bed, and there were too many arms to back out anyway.

Nobody had quite bothered to check if he was comfortable with the whole thing. Not that he would have protested too much - okay, squawking a lot did not count as protesting - but he would have preferred to be asked if he really wanted to have sex with his teammates, instead of everybody assuming the new guy was comfortable being bedded by two girls and three other guys.

And in the sore aftermath of the whole thing, Gai wondered if it wold have been a better idea to run screaming from the room. Sure, it might have hurt some feelings, but he wouldn't have lost his virginity to... whichever teammate he'd just lost it to. Given his slightly hazy memory of who was doing what to whom, it could have been any of them. Maybe he should just chalk it up to the entire team.

There was something in him that said that there were far worse people to lose it to, and at least his teammates cared about him. This was his team, he'd wanted to join it, and he'd made up his mind to accept whatever customs the team had. In fact, he'd announced it joyfully to the whole crew about a week or so after joining them, after the euphoria wore off and he'd realized that maybe his teammates believed in different things than he did, being from different worlds and all. But, he'd figured it didn't matter.

Did it, after all?

He wasn't interested in guys, at all. The presumption that he was, that he'd willingly have sex with them because they were teammates was troubling. It was as if his own sexuality didn't matter, because they were his teammates. Together mattered, gender and sexual orientation didn't, just the tangling of limbs and screams of pleasure.

He'd tried not to scream too much, his body reacting to the pleasure while his brain tried to avoid collapsing from the idea that he was participating in an orgy with the team he'd never thought he'd have.

It was an unsettling feeling as he became aware of various bodies around him, bare flesh touching bare flesh. He wasn't sure who it was, not without opening his eyes, which he couldn't do right at the moment, though he would have to open them eventually and face the fact he'd just slept with a bunch of people from other planets. Pirates from other planets, he reminded himself.

Could any of them get pregnant from what he'd done? He hoped not, but he'd never thought to ask how biologically compatible he was with a bunch of aliens that were saving the universe. Actually, he'd never thought about Sentai teams having sex at all, and certainly not when it came to the team he'd always dreamt he'd be a part of.

Sure, they all needed to relax a bit after that bounty hunter, let off some steam. But Gai never figured that release would be group sex in Marvelous' bedroom. He thought it would be sparring, and cuddling, and other things that didn't require taking one's clothes off.

Still, as he lay there, surrounded by warm bodies, at least it was acceptance. That they trusted them with themselves at their most naked, unarmed, vulnerable. He told himself that he shouldn't do anything to rock the boat, figuratively speaking. That he was part of the team and the crew, and that meant being uncomfortable sometimes.

He'd rather not do the whole thing again, though. He'd just have to quietly disappear when everybody else went to Marvelous' room. Sleep alone, as he was used to doing. Be away from his teammates as they became one.

But as uncomfortable as he was, he wasn't sure he could do that. Because as teammates, their lives were just as intertwined as their bodies were now. Did it really matter how uncomfortable he was if it meant that the team worked better, closer? Did it matter that guys didn't normally sleep together in his world?

Could he give up some of his values, his morals, to be a part of his team? A lot of things said yes... and other things said no. It wasn't like they were slobbering all over each other in public. They were protecting the world and the universe. Their private lives were their own business. It was just that some of the things they did weren't quite right to him. It didn't make them any less heroes or Sentai members.

Just... he wished they knew how uncomfortable it was for him. He wished they'd given him a choice, or at least a warning, instead in getting him in a situation he didn't like but didn't feel comfortable refusing. Not if he didn't want the others to feel he was apart from them. Not when he wanted to be a part of the team.

But he wouldn't let them know. He wouldn't mess up the team for just himself. He wouldn't hurt them, not deliberately. So instead, he willed himself to sleep, and hoped they never asked him to do that, ever again.


End file.
